Estúpido San Valentín
by Irish light9
Summary: Día del amor en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. ¿Qué pasa si ves a la pelirroja, futura madre de tus hijos, dándose un beso con el estúpido de Bones? Reto de San Valentín invisible para el foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimar: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Y cualquier contenido reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Reto: **San Valentín invisible

**Para: **La Pecosa Weasley

**Pedido: **Me gustaría un** James Potter/Lily Evans**. La situación sería la siguiente: James ve como un chico besa a Lily, y, frustado, decide alejarse del castillo un rato...pero pasan las horas y no vuelve. Entonces ella se da cuenta de que le preocupa más de lo que pensaba y decide ir a buscarle...¿Lo encontrará o no? Lo dejo a la imaginación del autor, tampoco quiero ser muy estricta :)

_**Estúpido San Valentín**_

San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad, había llegado al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Podían verse parejas acarameladas detrás de cada armadura. Grupos de niñas sonriéndole a cualquier chico que pasara por sus narices, chicos sonrojados y un montón de muérdagos colocados casualmente por Pevees, que ese año se había apropiado del papel de Cupido.

El amor flotaba en el aire como mil snitch revoloteando alrededor de los estudiantes, en sus estómagos, en sus ojos. Pero no para Lily Evans.

Ese definitivamente era su peor San Valentín y todo gracias al imbécil de Potter.

Él no tenía ningún derecho de haberla arrinconado contra esa estantería en la biblioteca. De eso habían pasado tres días y el muy orgulloso todavía no le pedía disculpas. Ni siquiera parecía arrepentido. En realidad, parecía que ni siquiera se acordaba de ese beso. Pero ella sí.

Vale, era verdad que ese día James Potter iba borracho. Pero se supone que si un hombre ha estado, por lo menos la mitad de tu vida escolar, invitándote a salir a diario, lo normal es que un beso signifique algo para él. Pero tal y como Lily había pensado hace algún tiempo, James Potter no era normal.

Y por culpa de ese estúpido beso, con ese estúpido engreído, no había podido hacer su vida normal hace tres días. No podía concentrarse en clases, no podía caminar tranquila por temor a encontrarlo, llegaba a la sala común y se iba directo al cuarto de chicas para no toparse con él. Y ahora volvía a pensar en él. Eso era insoportable, estúpido Potter, con estúpidas gafas y sus estúpidos aires de macho recio.

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que chocó con otro estudiante y botó sus libros por todas partes. Se levanto y miró a la otra persona para pedirle disculpa.

-Oh, hola Edgar. Siento haberte atropellado.

Había chocado con Edgar Bones. Un Hufflepuff de su mismo año con el cual compartían transformaciones.

-No te preocupes Lily, no pasa nada. ¿Vas a transformaciones? –Preguntó Edgar diligente, mientras ayudaba a la chica a recoger sus libros.

Lily asintió y cuando terminaron de recoger sus libros comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula de transformaciones. Pero no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando una fuerza invisible los arrojó hacia el lugar donde estaban antes, haciendo que los libros volaran nuevamente por todas partes.

-¿Pero qué…? –Comenzó a preguntar Lily mirando a su compañero que tenía la vista clavada en el techo. Siguió su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver un muérdago colgando justo sobre sus cabezas. Eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Lily miró a Edgar y se sorprendió de verlo con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No estarás pensando en que realmente debemos seguirle el juego a Pevees ¿Verdad, Edgar?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no quiero llegar tarde a pociones, Lily.

El hecho de que sus mejillas se pusieran más coloradas y se acercara a ella le hizo saber que en realidad Edgar sí quería besarla y en ese momento no estaba pensando en las clases. Y que haya confundido pociones con transformaciones tampoco era un buen indicio de que el chico estuviera pensando correctamente.

No era la mejor manera de empezar el día, pero no tenía otra opción si no quería llegar tarde a la clase de McGonagall. Además Edgar Bones era un chico agradable, estudioso y no un idiota sin remedio como _James beso a todas las chicas Potter_.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en él otra vez? Puede ser que porque no había escuchado un _Sal conmigo, Evans_ en tres días. ¿Tan mala era besando?

Por supuesto, para en idiota presumido de Potter no había sido suficiente. No como la estúpida Ravenclaw con la cual se estuvo besando más de una semana. Todo un record para él. Y no es que ella hubiera estado contando los días que ellos estuvieron juntos. Eso nunca

Con una rabia creciendo desde la boca de su estomago, Lily miró a Edgar que la observaba hipnotizado. A su mente vino una vez más la imagen de James besándose con esa chica y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía tomo a Edgar por la camisa y lo beso con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Lo soltó tan bruscamente como lo había tomado y se propuso a seguir su camino a clases, mas al enfocar la vista en el pasillo, vio cuatro pares de ojos mirándola fijamente, tres con sorpresa y un par de ojos café con desilusión.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero James, por primera vez en su vida, bajo los ojos y se dio media vuelta. No hubo ninguna sonrisa deslumbradora, ningún _Sal conmigo, Evans. _Nada de pasarse la mano por el pelo y lanzarle esa mirada de _Soy real nena, ven y compruébalo._

Y a ella realmente no le importaba que esas cosas ya no pasaran. No le podía importar porque era lo que había estado queriendo desde cuarto curso. Pero el hecho de que esas frases y actitudes ya no estuvieran la hacían sentir vacía y una mezcla de sentimientos. Esos sentimientos no eran de tristeza, no eran de rabia y definitivamente no eran culpa. No podía ser culpa ¿Verdad?

¿Culpa de qué? Si ella nunca lo había alentado, nunca había tenido algo. Un beso no significaba haber tenido algo, fue cosa del momento, nada relevante.

Lo que Lily no entendía es que si el beso había sido tan poco importante, por qué mientras besaba a Bones había recordado el beso de James. Y lo encontró mil veces mejor. En realidad ni siquiera tenían punto de comparación.

Miró a Edgar que seguía como en trance y lo instó con una mano a seguir el camino a clases y él la siguió sin chistar.

* * *

><p>La hora de almuerzo fue incomoda para Lily. Ya no aguantaba las miradas acusadoras de Black, ni que Remus le esquivara la mirada. Pero lo que más incomodaba a Lily era el no ver a Potter fanfarroneando por ahí.<p>

A decir verdad, no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa mañana. No había aparecido en transformaciones, no había ido a la biblioteca a invitarla a salir y ni siquiera la había estado esperando en la entrada del retrato de la Dama Gorda para, nuevamente, invitarla a salir.

Se estaba llevando el tenedor a la boca, cuando escuchó _No sé dónde fue. Sólo tomó su escoba y fue en dirección al bosque. Creo que fue al sauce. _La mirada preocupada de los tres le hizo saber a Lily que no se trataba de cualquier sauce, era el sauce boxeador.

El que había dicho esas palabras era Sirius y al darse cuenta que ella lo miraba, le lanzó una mirada hostil y bajo aún más el tono de voz.

¿Pudo haber sido culpa de ella? ¿James se fue al bosque por eso? ¿Por el beso?

Se levanta en menos de lo que cuesta decir Quidditch y salió corriendo del gran comedor. Corrió hacia el hall de entrada en lo que le pareció una eternidad. Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Pesó en ir a buscar una capa a su sala común, pero no quiso perder más tiempo y salió a los terrenos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

* * *

><p>Llevaba volando más de tres horas, sin importar las condiciones del tiempo. Ya no importaba que sus manos estuviesen casi congeladas, que su pelo le tapara la visión y que estuviera completamente empapada. Sólo importaba lo que sentía y en ese momento era que estaba todo perdido con Lily.<p>

No entendía como había pasado eso. Él la había tratado diferente, había hecho las cosas pensando en ella y no en él. Es cierto, la había besado, pero luego le había dado espacio para que se acostumbrara. Incluso había pensado en llevarla al estúpido salón de té de Madame Pudipié el día de San Valentín y tener una cita normal llena de _mariconadas_ como había dicho Sirius.

_¡Maldito Bones!_

Un trueno lo saco de sus cavilaciones y fijó su vista en una mota roja que avanzaba raudamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts. No sabía si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o si era lo que creía que estaba viendo. Esa mota roja, muy parecida a Lily, se estaba acercando demasiado al sauce boxeado. Voló unos metros más cerca para tratar de distinguir a la persona.

Era Lily, su Lily, y estaba con una vara en la mano tratando de tocar el sauce sin darse cuenta que éste comenzaba a levantar una rama lista para golpearla de lleno. No lo pensó ni un segundo y cruzó el aire con su Nimbus noventa a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>No importaba la lluvia, el viento, ni que tuviera que enfrentarse a un sauce boxeador. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a James.<p>

Se acerco cautelosamente al árbol, tomó una vara que estaba cerca de sus pies y se puso a buscar el punto donde en contadas ocasiones había visto desaparecer a Remus, Sirius, Peter y James.

Le faltaban un par de centímetros, solo un poco más, estaba a punto de tocar el nudo, cuando sintió pasar una fuerte ráfaga de aire por delante de sus narices y se sintió arrastrada hacia arriba. ¡Alguien la estaba llevando en una escoba!

Sorprendida, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante tres días completos.

-¿James? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué rayos estabas pensando al acercarte a ese árbol? ¿Acaso quieres matarte, Evans? –Respondió él gritando, tanto porque estaba enojado como para hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido de la tormenta.

-¡Estás bien! –Gritó Lily emocionada, y lo abrazo con tal fuerza, que casi provoca que ambos se cayeran de la escoba.

Sorprendido ante tanta efusividad le devolvió el abrazo. No estaba mal aprovechar el hecho de tenerla abrazada a él, aunque solo fueran unos minutos. ¿Verdad?

Pudieron haber pasado minutos o tal vez horas abrazados bajo la lluvia, pero a ninguno le importo en ese momento.

La tormenta se detuvo momentáneamente y así también el abrazo. James la separó de su cuerpo gentilmente y la miró enojado.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer en el sauce, Lily?

-Yo…bueno solo quería saber que estabas. Así que fui a buscarte a donde pensé que estarías.

-Pero estuviste a punto de morir. ¿Estás loca? No puedes volver a hacer eso –Le dijo James tomándola por los hombros.

-Tú no puedes ordenarme nada, Potter. A demás todo lo que ha pasado ha sido tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Y se puede saber por qué –Preguntó sorprendido

-Me besas, luego no me hablas, no me invitas a salir. No soy de esas chicas que tú puedes besar y luego hacer como es que nada ha pasado, Potter. –Dijo golpeándole el pecho con su dedo.

La cara de James se transformó. Pasó de la sorpresa a la amargura.

-Pues deberías decirle eso a Bones. ¿No crees?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bones con todo esto?

-¡Pues que lo estabas besando hoy en el pasillo!

-¡No me grites, Potter! ¡Además lo estaba besando porque había un estúpido muérdago sobre nosotros, tarado!

-¡¿Y tenías que besarlo tan apasionadamente?

-¡No lo habría hecho si tú hubieras vuelto a besarme, pedazo de idiota!

De pronto todo se detuvo. El viento, el movimiento de la escoba, los gritos. Todo

James la miró de una manera indescriptible, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Se acerco suavemente, dándole espacio si es que quería alejarse, acerco sus labios a los de ella, y la besó.

Fue un beso posesivo, pero tierno. Parecía que esas molestas snicht que andaban circulando por el castillo esa mañana estuvieran en su estómago. Todo era perfecto. Los labios de James recorriendo los suyos, sus manos sobre sus caderas, y por sobretodo poder desordenar con sus propias manos ese revoltoso cabello.

-Feliz San Valentín, James –Murmuro Lily sobre los labios del chico.

-Feliz San Valentín, Lily.

* * *

><p>Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, mis más sincero agradecimientos.<p>

Este es un regalo de San Valentín para La Pecosa Weasley. Espero que te haya gustado porque de verdad me he esforzado un montón en escribirlo. Ni siquiera sabía como llevar a esta pareja, pero he hecho lo que más he podido.

Si no te ha gustado, lo entiendo, ya que la pareja no es mi fuerte, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo :D.

Espero que estes bien y un saludo para todas las dl foro The Ruins


End file.
